A Dangerous Position
by RadioactiveRoar
Summary: Katie's life is slowly spiraling downhill. One day, she meets someone that has the potential to change her life forever. Pairing is Thneedville High One-ler (from the tumblr askblog) and OC. Rated T because of language, may change later on.


**Hey guys! Sorry about my other fanfic, I got horrid writer's block and I had to give up. This one will be longer, I promise! And yes, it is spelled right in the summary, it is One-ler the cannibal in his Thneedville High form and not just a typo. :) I really hope you all enjoy this, it's based on these lovely dreams I've been having lately. Also, a warning, my writing style goes by pretty fast but I'm trying my hardest to slow things down, which is hard since I have a limited time to be on the computer. Oh well, I'll shut up now. Love, Alex~**

****"I'm going for a walk, mom." I said, slamming the door behind me. The breeze was chilly, almost cold enough to cut right through the nice warm hoodie I had on. I turned towards the little forest behind my house and walked slowly through it, looking at the trees. It was overcast, and it seemed like it was just about to snow, even though it was only fall. Oh well, that's what I get for living in Pennsylvania.

I heard a large rustling noise in a nearby tree, too big to be made by just a squirrel. I didn't see anything, so I turned back around. Suddenly, I hear the _thunk _of feet hitting the ground, and I feel a warm yet unsettling hand on my shoulder. I turn around and stare into two big yellow eyes, speechless. The person standing in front of me seemed strangely familiar. He had red pants, a black shirt with the moth from _Silence of the Lambs_, jet black messy hair, piercing yellow eyes, and... was that _blood_ around his mouth? I didn't have any time to ask him anything though, because he pushed me gruffly against the tree.

"Any last words, silly human?" He said, glaring at me and licking his lips hungrily. My instincts kicked in finally as I pushed him away.

"Yeah, I got a few words for you." I said, pushing him again and dodging his hand. "How about_ fuck you_." I say roughly as I punch him in the face. He's startled and he actually falls down to his knees, holding his face in his hands. When he looks back up at me, his nose is bleeding, but he just laughs.

"Damn, girl, you're pretty tough. Guess I won't be feeding off of you today." He said, wiping the blood from his face. I watch him and for some reason I can't help but think he's actually kind of adorable.

"I'm sorry... I guess it's just in my nature." I say, wiping off a bit of blood from his face with my hoodie sleeve. "But I don't understand. Where did you come from?" I ask. He takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess I should've been prepared for this question. I'm One. And, well, let's just say I'm a cannibal. I'm actually from a different dimension than this, but somehow I got sucked in here. I was done with my cannibalism in my dimension, but now that I'm away from my boyfr-uh, _friends_, I've sort of resorted to eating people again." He explained, taking out a cigarette. This was surprisingly easy for me to understand somehow. I shrugged and took a seat next to him.

"So how long you been here?"

"Mmm... a week or so."

"I've been walking here every day. How come only today you decided to randomly show up and try to eat me?"

"I have to analyze my prey before I just randomly eat it. I guess I didn't watch you long enough. I was getting hungry."

"...You've been watching me?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I've been sleeping at your house too, since it's the only one left unlocked on this street."

"You what?!" I say angrily, standing up.

"Hey, it's not like I'm sleeping in your bed, Kat. At least not when you're in it. Usually I sleep in the basement or on the couch."

"So that's why I found that black hair on my pillow! Wait how did you know my name?!"

"I told you, I've been watching you for like the past week."

"God dammit One!" I say, walking away.

"That's cool, Kat. If you need me just call out, I'll probably be there already." He said. I could hear him laughing as I slammed the door to my house. I went to my room and slammed the door, not caring since my mom had left to the store. I put on my headphones and started listening to music, lying on my bed and singing along. Suddenly, I hear a deeper voice right next to me, singing along. I slowly turn my head and see One, lying right next to me, singing along with a big grin on his face. I pull off my headphones and climb over him, stomping out of my room.

"God damnit One, you gave me a heart attack!" I shriek, running down the stairs. I hear him running after me, laughing his surprisingly adorable laugh. I sit down in the living room, and he plops down right next to me.

"Are you just going to follow me around all day, because you know when my mom gets back she'll have a heart attack seeing me with a guy."

"Please, I made sure your mom's going to be gone for a bit."

"Woah really? How?" I say, suddenly interested. She may be my mom, but she sure as hell doesn't act like one.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Tire rubber does _not_ taste good at all."

"Wow oh my god! You bit her tires?"

"I ripped them off, actually. Threw them in a ditch when she got to the store. Also I locked the store doors closed. I know how much you dislike your mom."

"Pfft, dislike doesnt even begin to explain it. You've been watching me, you know what she's like."

"Yeah, she's even worse than my mom, which is saying something."

"Wow." I say, turning on the tv. I flip to Teen Nick and see that one of my favorite shows as a kid, Ned's Declassified, is on.

"OH my god, I loved this show!"

"What is it?"

"Probably like the most hilarious show ever. Watch it with me!"

"Alright. Not like I was going anywhere anyways." He said, draping his arm across the back of the couch. I blush a little, but I tell myself to focus. Why do I feel so attracted to this random guy anyways? I've never actually felt attracted to anyone, but for some reason when I'm around this one my heart feels all... tingly. I can't explain it. Oh well, might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts.

**Hey! This is just an intro, I have no time to write a full chapter right now, I have too much to do. I'll post the first real chapter sometime this weekend or early next week, I promise! :) Also I'm freaking out because this is starting to sound a lot like Twilight to me oh please help me this is not good alright I'll shut up now. Please rate and review! :)**


End file.
